Itu
by Abarai Yutaka Quishiro
Summary: Rukia : "Ichigo!I-itu"  Ichigo: "..."  Rukia : "I-itu ad-"  Let's read this fic. Garing, jelek, gak lucu, tapi review yaaah! :
1. Chapter 1

**Itu**

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Genre : Humor

Warning : Gaje, Jayus, jelek, garing abal, OOC, Typos

Don't Like Don't read

NO Flame

1 ) Sewaktu bel istirahat di SMA Karakura berbunyi, Ichigo pergi ke kantin bersama Rukia.

Rukia : "Ichigo~"

Ichigo : "Hn…"

Rukia : "Ichigooo~"

Ichigo : "Hnnn…"

Rukia : "KUROSAKI ICHIGOOO!"

Ichigo : "APAAA! Kao mau ngomong buruan ngomong!"

Rukia : "Itu…"

Ichigo : "Apee?"

Rukia : "Itu…"

Ichigo : "Buruan ngomongnya! Lama bener sih…"

Rukia : "Gue… guee… gue takut nilai ulangan bahasa Inggris gue jelek,"

Ichigo : " Halah, gitu aja takut. Cuma itu doang yang mau lu omongin? Gue kira ada apa!"

Rukia : "Ichigo…"

Ichigo : "Apa lagiii?"

Rukia : "Itu…ad-"

Ichigo : "Apa? Takut nilai ulangan lu jelek lagi? Udah ah buang-buang waktu aja."

Ichigo lalu pergi meninggalkan Rukia,

Rukia : "Bukan,"

Ichigo : "…"

Rukia : "Ada kotoran burung jatuh di kepalamu."

Ichigo : "APUAAA? Kenapa lu nggak ngomong dari tadi?"

Rukia : " Habisnya gue belum selesai ngomong udah lu duluin mulu."

2) Ketika pelajaran olahraga, semua anak kelas X-4 IPA disuruh berkumpul lalu berbaris di lapangan. Kebetulan yang mengajar pelajaran olahraga adalah Pak Kenpachi. Renji yang berbaris di depan Ichigo menoleh ke belakang,

Renji : "Hoy Ichigo…"

Ichigo : "Hn?"

Renji : "Eh lu inget kagak pas pelajaran Matematika tadi?"

Ichigo : "Kagak."

Renji : "Ih tau gak, tadi tu seru baget loh! Gue, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi tu pada keketawaan ngetawa'in Pak Aizen. Masa resleting celananya kebuka trus gak bisa ditutup lagi. BWAHAHAHA….

Lu sih duduknya di depan. Pacaran mulu ama Rukia! Coba lu di belakang, bisa happy sama kita-kita."

Ichigo : "…"

Renji : "Hoy, lu kenapa sih? Kok dari tadi diem aja?"

Ichigo : "Itu…"

Renji : "Gue tau lu nyesel kagak duduk di belakang, kan?"

Ichigo : "Itu…"

Renji : "Halah, lu takut amat sih! Cuma Pak Kenpachi doang takut. Mana sini kalo berani, hadepin sama gue! "

Ichigo : "0_0"

Pak Kenpachi : "EHEEMM… Sedang membicarakan suatu hal, nak?"

Renji : "0_0" "Ti-tidak p-pak…"

"Ichigo, kenapa lu gak ngomong dari tadi?"

Ichigo : "Gak sempet."

Pak Kenpachi : "ABARAI RENJI CEPAT PUSH-UP 200 KALI!"

3) Di ruang makan keluarga Kurosaki terdapat empat orang manusia sedang duduk untuk makan malam. Telaj dibuat peraturan untuk tidak boleh berbicara saat makan,

Karin : "Ayah!"

Isshin: "Sssst, dilarang makan saat berbicara."

Karin : "Ayah i-itu..."

Yuzu : "Sssstt."

Setelah selesai makan,

Isshin: "Nah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Karin? Tumben sekali kau ingin bicara dengan ayahmu ini?"

Karin : "Tadi ada maling mencuri mobil kita,"

Isshin: "HUAPUAAAAA! Kenapa kau tak bicara dari tadi?"

Karin : "Salah sendiri kau membuat peraturan seperti itu!" 

**Maf kalo garing, penulisan nggak rapi, EYD tidak sempurna. Namanya author baru…**

**Terima saran, komentar, ide tapi tidak untuk flame.**

**Kira-kira dihapus atau lanjut? **

**Jadi bersediakan anda untuk review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Itu~**

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Genre : Humor

Rating : K

Warning : Gaje, jayus, garing, jelek, abal, OOC, Typos

Don't Like Don't Read

3.) Malam Minggu, Toushiro mengajak Karin kencan di suatu tempat yakni di sebuah taman air mancur, tepatnya di bawah pohon beringin yang sudah tua.

"Karin, aku tahu ini salah. Tetapi aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu." Kata Toushiro ngegombal.

"Toushiro. . ."

"Aku akan berusaha membujuk kakakmu agar ia menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu."

"Toushiro. . .Hiks...hiks...Terima kasih Toushiro," Karin terharu mendengar semua kata-kata gombal dari kekasihnya tersebut

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Karin," Toushiro kali ini memeluk Karin, ia memeluk seperti ibu yang baru menemukan anaknya yang hilang.

Lalu Toushiro meneggakkan kepala sang pujaan hati. Dia menatap mata Karin.

"Karin, aku mencintaimu," Kemudian ia memiringkan kepalanya. Jarak mereka hanya tinggal lima senti lagi, namun Karin menundukkan kepalanya. Keringat mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Badannya sudah panas dingin.

"Ahahah kau gugup ya, Karin? Santai saja," ucap Toushiro dengan entengnya.

"Toushiro... i-i-itu,"

"Apa sayang ? Mau mengulangi yang tadi ?"

"I-itu di belakangmu," kata Karin

"Ada apa?"

Ketika Toushiro menoleh ke belakang,

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik

"Hai tampan,"

"NE-NEK LAMPIR~~ HWAAAAA!" Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Karin , Karin sudah menghilang.

"HE Karin ? TU-TUNGGU AKU KARIN!" teriak Toushiro lalu mengejar Karin yang tengah berlari.

"I~iih kenapa aku di tinggal sendirian ? Tapi kakek tadi ganteng juga yah! Tunggu aku keeek!" kata si kuntilanak sambil melayang mengejar Toushiro.

"HUAAAAAAA! AKU MASIH MUDA! AKU BUKAN KAKEK-KAKEK! AKU GAK MAU MATI !" teriak histeris karena dikira kakek-kakek ama nenek lampir

4.) Ketika pulang sekolah, Kira mengajak Momo makan bakso yang berada di luar lingkungan sekolahnya

"Eum, Kira. Sebenarnya kau mau mengajakku kemana?" kata Momo penuh tanda tanya karena sejak dari tadi Kira terus menggandengnya *cieeeee*.

"Aku lapar. Temani aku makan."

"Baiklah."

"Mas, baksonya dua," kata Kira kepada penjual bakso.

"Baksonya dua biji?"tanya sang babang Bakso.

"Dua porsi maksudnya,"

=skip=

"Ni dek, baksonya dua porsi."

"Makasih, bang,"

"Kira..."

"Hn?" kata Kira yang masih mengunyah baksonya dengan lahap. *author ngiler*

"Itu..."

"Apa?"

"Aku mau tanya, apa kau tahu apa yang kau sungguh menikmati makanan itu?" tanya Momo yang belum sama sekali menyentuh makananya.

"Hn," jawab Kira yang masih dengan lahapnya memakan bakso tersebut.

"Itu, emm, ano...eng itu," Wajahnya berubah keungu-unguan. Mual.

"Ita-itu-ita-itu. Bicaralah yang jelas Momo jangan seperti itu,"

"Sebenarnya yang kau makan itu bakso itu banyak belatungnya..." kata Momo sambil berlari mencari selokan -?- buat muntah.

"Ap- HOOEEEEK. . . HOOOEEEEEE EK ," Kira muntah-muntah.

Dan sejak saat itu ia tidak mau lagi makan bakso di depan sekolahnya dan ia tidak akan jajan sembarangan lagi.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . ... . .. . . . . .

**Terima kasih bagi kalian yang mau membaca fic ini.**

**Maaf kalo Toushiro di sini OOC banget. Hehehe.**

**Terima saran dan komentar.**** Flame? diterima. Jadi bersediakah anda mereview fic ini? Satu aja nggak apa kok. Yang penting ada yang mau review. Terus boleh ngasih ide yang lain-lainnya. Thanks. Maaf kalo garing. PLEASE REVIEW...**


End file.
